Dark Radiance
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Rui knows that her sister isn't taking Mako's death well. She can only watch as Yui begins to go down the path of darkness. Many hinted pairings but mainly Yui/Mako and Atsuki/Rui


**Dark Radiance**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain.**

**Summary: Rui knows that her sister isn't taking Mako's death well. She can only watch as Yui begins to go down the path of darkness. **

**Pairing: Hints of Yui/Rui (sibling), Yui/Mako, Rui/Mika, Atsuki/Rui, Atsuki/Mika Rui/Yayoi and Akira/Atsuki **

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Drama**

**Rated: T (for teen) **

**Warning: Character death, swearing, shojo ai, psychological themes and unintentional OOC**

**There hasn't been a tribute to Yui yet. This story will be in Rui's POV when she notices the change in her sister from the point of Mako being stabbed to the point where Atsuki has to remove her Silent to prevent Yui from killing people. Some scenes are added for the benefit of the story. I wonder how this will work out. Enjoy! Also, in this story, the game takes place in 2012 because the calendars match. It was either 2012 or 2007 (but when you think about it, if Phalanx can create a machine that can control Silent, that could be considered future years.)**

* * *

**October 9, 2012**

It was just a normal school day for me. Get up early; get to school early to avoid getting into detention, spend your time wisely in class, eat lunch with friends, continue class and then go home to try and work on homework only to do people's fortunes. I did just that on Tuesday.

It was when I got a call from Akira that I knew something terrible happened. I sensed something bad would happen today but I shrugged it off.

Last year's killer stabbed Mako. When I heard that, I was in complete shock. I remember asking Akira what happened and he explained that the killer was targeting Mika again of all people. That bastard. If I was with her instead of doing my normal thing then this wouldn't of had happened. I tell myself that but I knew that the only one to blame was the killer.

I remember crying that night after closing Company F for the day. Mako was one of my sister's friends and she fighting for her life with each passing second. Even though I let all the tears flow that day, I couldn't help but imagine what my sister was going through.

* * *

**October 10, 2012**

Mika was a wreck when I saw her at school. Akira explained to me that the news reporters were questioning both of them about if they saw the serial killer or not and what direction he went. I scolded Akira for lashing out at the reporters mainly because it would make Mika feel worse.

No matter what we said to Mika, she wouldn't cheer up. Fortunately for us, Saijo came walking into the cafeteria with his usual cold exterior. It made me wonder if he was truly worried about Mika but when Akira went over to him and explained the situation, I saw for a second a look of worry in his eyes.

_He does care._ I thought to myself as he comes over to our table. Mika wouldn't even bother speaking to Saijo though despite his attempt to talk to her.

"Saijo worries about you too. Go to the nurse! Mako will be fine. She'll get better. With our medical system, she will definitely get better." I told her.

"I think so too. She's tough so she'll definitely be okay." Akira said backing me up. "She will feel guilty that you felt so bad."

"Uh-huh."

I frowned. "Feel better, Mika! Be yourself! It's not your fault. Don't you know it?"

"Rui…yeah, you are right."

"Right, so cheer up! You will miss the news!"

"NO! I can't stand it!"

I smiled slightly, "That's the Mika we know and love. We need to ask Shinji about what happened yesterday."

"What happened?"

"The pornographic picture of Shinji!"

"Oh! That! We're going to find out the truth!"

"Okay, let's go!

The familiar smile returned to my friend's face as she nodded her head. Hopefully teasing Shinji would bring her confidence back up.

We both left the cafeteria and headed to the PC room leaving Akira with Saijo. I thought it would be best to leave them alone mainly because out of all of us, Saijo seemed to open up to Akira even if it was just a little.

I thought making fun of the hacker would do the trick but I guess I was wrong because after lunch, she got all depressed again. Thankfully, Saijo was the one that cheered her up out of all people. I don't know what he said to her, but she was back on her feet and investigating the group suicides. Saijo really is an amazing person.

My day continued on as usual except I noticed my sister changed ever so slightly. All morning she was at the hospital waiting for Mako to open her eyes but no avail. It was good and all that when school was over that she was on the case for finding the killer but somehow I feel like she was letting her emotions get the best of her. I should be the one to talk about emotions but my sister never acted this brash before. Mako has been hurt in the past and has been in situations like this before, so why the change?

Saijo complained to me about how rude my sister was to him via phone.

"I was just going to see Nami and she's already yelling at me to get back home before I get arrested." He ranted which isn't like him. "Do you know why she's been upset and yelling at every person that comes her way?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm going to meet up with Ryo now so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and sigh. The minute I hung up, my sister came walking through the doorway obviously agitated that the killer hadn't been found.

"Is there something you need sis?" I asked not quite sure why she back early when we both know she should be patrolling the city searching for any suspicious people.

"Actually Rui, I want you to do something for me." She told me sternly.

"Really? What is it?"

"Can you please use your powers to tell me who the killer is?"

I stared at her dumbfounded. "What?"

"I need you to see who the killer is so I can arrest him."

"But sis, my powers aren't that specific. At most, I only tell you if you'll catch the killer or not, but even then…I fear…"

"I'm not asking you as a customer. I'm asking you as the older sister." She told me adamantly.

I sighed. Judging from her tone of voice and her body language, she was desperate to find the killer. I finally agreed to read her fortune and I regret reading it.

The minute I touched the palm of her hand and closed my eyes to focus my powers all I saw was red. The scene wasn't clear but I saw everything clearly. The suspect has been found and was being taken away at night. My sister had a gun in her hands and with no hesitation she murdered the man that was the killer. My sister had an insane facial expression when the killer went down. If killing him wasn't enough, she opened fired on her comrades. Most were unarmed so many were killed if not gravely injured. What scared me the most is that I thought I saw a familiar person in that unfortunate crowd with silver hair covered in blood. It wasn't his blood but a woman older than him who shielded him from the bullets. My sister's psychotic laugh was heard throughout the building.

"Rui, are you okay? You look pale."

I came back to reality and my sister's concern face. Luckily, I didn't scream like when I had doomed customers because then she would know something was wrong.

"No…I'm fine…it was just…"

"Will I find the killer?"

I started to tremble. If the killer were found, then Yui would go on a killing rampage. If that happened, then that person that I might think is Saijo might end up dead. The only thing I could tell her without fully lying or telling the truth is tell her, "You will find the killer eventually."

My sister's spirit went up drastically. "Really? How long?"

"I don't know…"

Yui didn't like that answer but accepted it because she was going find the killer. She thanked me and went back to patrolling. The minute she walked out the door though, the minute did I realize that she was walking down the path of darkness. I could only pray that someone could get her out of it.

* * *

**October 11, 2012**

Life can suck at times. Today was definitely the case though. It was all over the news. Mako Ando, age 26 died in the hospital today at 5:16 AM. Razzly Portmen continued to ramble on about Mako's life and how she will be missed. I just couldn't help but think everything was my fault. Mika and my sister were probably taking it harder than I was, but if I told Mako's fortune sooner, I could have prepared her for this.

Saijo is going around trying to cheer Mika up but what happened yesterday wasn't working today. She just continued to cry in class only to stop when class begun. We all felt terrible seeing Mika in this state but there was nothing we could do.

At lunch, I was equally depressed about the situation. Akira helped me realize that it wasn't my fault; yet, I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud.

I revealed to him and Saijo about the fortune that I told my sister. I told them about how she killed someone and Akira assumed that it was the suspect.

"No, it was someone else," I said half-heartedly.

"I know your sister Rui. She wouldn't do something like that," Akira tried to reassure me.

Saijo glanced at me. He obviously didn't believe what Akira told us. It was to be expected. He didn't know my sister for long, but I think he has seen her bad side one time too many and believed that Yui would do something like kill the suspect because it was for Mako's sake.

After school, Mika bailed out on us before we could talk to her. In the end, it was Saijo who decided to go after her because he knew she was at Seagull. I went home because I didn't feel like dealing with the drama. It would have been nice if we all could have hung out at Sweet Ring though. It would get our mind off of the serial killer.

At the end of the day, whatever happened at Seagull made Mika stronger than ever. She told me over the phone that she would find the killer and bring him to justice. Akira said the same thing and that Nami was helping them. It surprised me when he hinted that Saijo was helping them as well. Sometimes I wonder who Saijo really is and why he came to Kisaragi? If I'm correct, the killer will be caught tomorrow because of teamwork and Saijo.

* * *

**October 12, 2012**

I was running late for school because I was helping getting ready for Mako's funeral. I ran into Saijo this morning and I suggested that we could make it before the bell rang.

"Sorry Rui. I have something important to do." He told me.

"So I'm the only one whose going to be late?!" I asked myself as I rushed to get to school. I almost tripped and I could have sworn that Saijo was laughing at me. I felt my cheeks light up as I hurried to school.

When I was at school, not only did Saijo not show up but Mika and Akira cut class as well. They were dead set on finding the killer. I decided I would take notes for them. Mainly Saijo though because the other two wouldn't use my notes and would fail the class anyway (because that's the way they are.)

Once it was lunchtime, only Saijo came back to school because he must have done his part. I waited for him in front of the quad to lecture him about being late and I did consider getting him in trouble just to see the look on his face. I wasn't in the mood to do that though.

"Saijo," I began. "Do you have medicine to cure depression?"

I must have said something wrong. What I meant to say was for him to work his magic on me like he does everyone else, but it must have come out as "I'm in an emo state and would like medicine to cure the state."

"Rui, you shouldn't say things you don't mean."

For the first time, I realized that Atsuki was rather angry. He wasn't the type to show emotions, so it made me thrilled to see him show any type of emotion to me but for it to be anger, kind of annoyed me as well.

"Y-You don't have to get so mad!" I shouted. "I was just asking if there was any medications that could cheer me up."

Saijo seem to realize what happened and quickly apologized. I wouldn't let him off the hook just yet though.

"Damn, a girl is depressed and all you do is get angry? Damn, you're good."

"I didn't mean it like that…"

I smiled. He gave me what I wanted. "I feel better anyway Saijo. Thanks."

Later on that day, as school was drawing to a close, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I was forced to go to Mako's wake because it would be wrong for me to just have Yui go alone. I spoke with Saijo after school about it and told him how I didn't want to admit that Mako was dead.

"Rui, we're leaving now!" my sister shouted.

I turned to Saijo hoping he could say something to her. In the end, he wouldn't get involved in family business so I was forced to say good-bye and go to the funeral.

I cried at the funeral because I felt like these events could have been prevented. I saw my sister's face. She was holding her tears in trying to be the tough girl in front of everyone because she was a cop and cops do not show weakness even if their best friend has died.

I felt like today was the worse day of my life…that was until Saijo called me. He told me news that I thought I would never hear.

"We caught the killer." He told me. He sounded like he was out of breathe from…crying maybe? I wonder what happened. "Is everything okay?"

The silver haired boy didn't reply right away but when he did, I knew why he sounded distressed.

"Akira was hurt."

"Really? What happened to him?"

"The killer kidnapped Mika again. Akira and Nami found out who it was. When Akira tried to fight him, he only got himself injured. The wounds aren't serious…but…"

"Don't worry about Akira, Saijo. He's the strongest out of all of us. Physically anyway. I bet by tomorrow, he'll be up and talking about bushido."

"…That really helps Rui. Thanks."

"Oh, and Saijo, if Akira was injured does that mean you took him down?"

"In a sense."

"That's amazing. Who was it? I mean, who was the killer?"

"Lt. Tanaka."

My heart raced. That man was my sister's and Mako's comrade and he was the one who murdered Mako? I should have known. He was suspicious from the start especially since he always gave Mika information that she shouldn't know.

"I'm just glad everyone is okay."

"Yeah. I'll probably visit them tomorrow if I have the time."

I didn't know what Saijo meant by that but he hung up the phone. I wasn't happy when he did that but I would soon learn later on that night that his phone died.

_Justice has been served._ I thought to myself as I decided to call it a night.

* * *

**October 13, 2012**

There was no school on a Saturday and I wanted to take my day off from fortune telling. I mean, recently, I haven't been able to tell someone's fortune and if I did, they were all doom customers.

While I was thinking of the fortune telling, I noticed that my sister was on the unstable side today. She had been like this ever since Lt. Tanaka had been arrested. It must have shaken her up knowing a comrade betrayed her and killed her best friend.

"Um sis," I began trying to lighten the tension, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is coming along fine," she said in a low tone. "The killer has been captured and there is supposed to be a new police chief today."

I frown. Her voice was definitely cracked. "You don't sound okay-"

"Well I'm fine Rui!"

I was taken back by her outburst. "Sis…"

"I don't have time for this."

I watched my sister leave Company F without saying good-bye to me. I felt like crying for how cold she treated me. It was bad enough she threatened both Saijo and Mika for searching for the killer. They both didn't get a word of thanks for risking their lives while they were both at the funeral.

My cell phone started ringing. I picked up and was rather surprised to hear Yayoi's voice on the other line.

"Hi Rui. Ryo, Shinji and I are planning to visit Mika and Akira at the hospital today. Do you want to come along?

I didn't want to be in my depressing fortune telling shop so I agreed.

"Great. Can you meet Ryo at the hospital? Shinji and I will get Saijo to come with us as well."

"Okay…I'll see you there."

I hung up the phone and sighed. I didn't want to be in an overly friendly environment when I'm dealing with my sister. I guess it would take everything out of my mind.

A little later on in the day, we all met up in front of the hospital to meet our injured friends. Ryo and Shinji went to visit Akira while Yayoi, Saijo and I went to see Mika. I could tell in my eyes that Saijo wanted to visit Akira first but something was preventing him from doing so. It felt odd that he was the only guy in the girls' area, but we're all okay with him (mainly because he could be seen as a girl if you put the right accessories on him.)

Mika was complaining about how hungry she was and yelled at me for not bringing anything for her. God, sometimes I wonder if Mika got herself injured on purpose for the gifts. We were interrupted by the guys' laughter in the other room. They must have been talking about something funny. Saijo frowned when he heard the laughter.

"Saijo, don't you want to be in the other room?" I asked him.

"No. I find staying with you ladies soothing," he told us bluntly. That was not like him but I felt my cheeks lightning up. Yayoi's were just as pink as mine were. Mika just laughed.

"That's the first time someone called me a lady!" the bluenette announced.

"You're barely a lady," I told her.

Yayoi giggled as Mika yelled at me. The artist quickly changed the subject and mentioned how close we were. We both explained that there are good and bad things that come from knowing each other since elementary school.

"But I'm impressed," Yayoi continued. "You guys share a bond where you're willing to risk your own lives for each other."

"I think that's going too far," I said. "And besides you and Shinji are our friends too."

"Huh?"

"And Saijo." I added as I noticed he was zoning out. "We're all good friends and it's best to leave it at that."

It was past 12:00 PM when we decided that it was time to leave Mika and Akira. We said our good-byes to them inside their room. We then parted ways outside of the hospital to do our thing.

I took this time to finish my homework but after everything was out of the way and I had no customers, I was very lonely and I couldn't get my mind off the scene this morning. Somehow, I knew what I saw when I read Yui's fortune would come true today unless someone was able to reverse the irreversible.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the doorbell ring the first time. I wondered to myself, "Who could that be?" I opened the door to see Yayoi...and Saijo?

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"Let's go."

"Huh? Where?"

"I know you're hungry. Saijo said he'd treat us to Sweet Ring."

"Saijo?"

Saijo obviously didn't volunteer but he nodded his head to play along with the artist. I frowned. "I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood for sweets."

"But sweets are what you're craving for," Yayoi insisted as she took my hand in hers. "Let's go."

"But-"

I had no saying whatsoever as she dragged me out of my own shop. Saijo locked the door behind us. Luckily I had the key to get back in.

Sweet Ring was very awkward. Not only was I not craving for anything, but Akira's dad also wasn't helping the situation when he served us our sweets. He asked me if I was still hitting his son and I responded that it was childish to hit him.

"I think you should," Kenichi admitted. "He called me last night and only told me he was in the hospital before he hung up. Nothing about if he was all right or anything."

I frowned. Akira was like that. He tried to be independent but his father failed to notice that. Still, when Akira's father worried about his son, it made me think about my father when he was still alive and…

"Rui? What's wrong?" Saijo questioned me.

It was too late by then. I already started breaking down. I didn't realize I spilling out my insecurities and memories of my father when I still a kid. I wished that I could go back to the old days when our family was still together.

"I'm scared." I admitted. "I feel like I don't have my powers anymore…and Yui has gone crazy. I feel like disappearing from this world…"

Yayoi brought me back to reality when she slapped me across the cheek. Her action surprised Saijo (who wasn't expecting that from her) and me.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but don't you ever say you want to disappear!" she yelled. Again, I made a person that wasn't easily angered mad at me. "You have to consider other people's feelings as well!"

"Yayoi…"

"You told me today that we're friends right?"

"Yes, but I fear that I might hurt everyone around me."

"If you do that, we'll come and save you," Yayoi told me sincerely. "Because we're friends."

"Yayoi…I…"

I continued to cry. I heard Yayoi speak to Saijo in a quiet tone before she dismissed us both from the table.

She took me back to Company F. By then it was already nighttime. We talked for a while and I surprised to find out that she was suicidal at one time and proceeded to kill herself. She told me because of Saijo; she stopped having thoughts of suicide and became to look at the positive things in life.

_In the end it's always Saijo that helps us with everything._ I thought to myself.

When I spoke with Yayoi, my thoughts of this morning disappeared. No longer did I feel like the fortune would come true.

I watched Yayoi walk away from my shop despite me telling her that she shouldn't be walking alone at night. It was amazing how brave she became because of Saijo. Because of him, we're all still alive…

Saijo was truly my families savior because later on that night, the new police chief took my sister home because she 'had a mental breakdown' at the police station. While I wasn't given details, I knew that the fortune almost came true but somehow, I knew that it was Saijo that saved my sister from the darkness, and that I would always be grateful to him…even if he only has eyes for a certain green haired individual.

* * *

**Me: Done with 5006 words.**

**Yohko: What was your motivation?**

**Me: Boredom really, but I compared myself to Rui and her situation with her sister to mine. I love my older sister (NOT stepsister) to death and Rui loves Yui dearly but sometimes, Yui can be such a bitch at times if you hadn't noticed. I mean, I know Atsuki wouldn't complain to Rui about how her sister threatened to arrest him if he didn't get home but seriously, I found that messed up. In my POV, Yui abused her power as a police cop during that scene. She did that with Mika too when Mika protested that she didn't want to stay at the hospital and Yui threatened her that she wouldn't be able to report again if she didn't go. I just found that fucked up and I would have complained to the sibling of that person. **

**Yohko: Why did you write this if you dislike Yui?**

**Me: I don't dislike her. I just think she's a bitch.**

**Yohko: Same thing.**

**Me: I added some scenes that weren't there in the game and I tried to match the dialogue at some points of the story, but I think you get the hint of what happened for those who don't have the game or even gotten that far. **

**But yeah, this story was meant to be shojo ai. It hints of all the pairings listed and Akira/Atsuki is not a true pairing in this story because this story is told in Rui's POV. So as much I hate to say this, Atsuki has feelings for Akira but it's unknown if Akira returns the feelings (but from conversations in the game, I could say yes.) So…that's it. Reviews are appreciated. I might be writing one-shots for a while. I came up with four ideas last night and this was one of them. I might write all four of them this week depending on my mood. **

**And to those who read my Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World Caught story, I finally know where I'm taking that story. Updates will take a while but I know what's going to happen after chapter 7. Ja ne!**


End file.
